Legacies
by Girl Who Writes
Summary: It is the whisper of something in the back of your mind – sweet, wordless promises that you cannot quite make out but your heart recognizes. A series centering about Sailor Saturn and her duty in the Silver Millennium, using various perspectives.
1. All You Had

**Title:** Legacies  
**Author:** Girl Who Writes  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Characters:** Outer Senshi  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst  
**Summary:** And it is only when you swing the glaive down, destroying even the quietest, smallest thought in existence, that you remember how many times you have walked this road.  
**Notes: **Today is my birthday, so I decided to celebrate by writing four Outer Senshi ficlets - one for Saturn, one for Pluto, one for Michiru and Haruka, and one ensemble. Then my kitten, Issy, got hit by a car, and we won't know whether she'll make it until tomorrow. If she turns out okay, the next part will be up tomorrow. If she isn't, I probably won't write anything for awhile. So, yeah. I'm not sure why I'm saying all this.  
The is an oblique reference to a fic I have been working on, and this particular scene may resurface in a future fic. Mostly because recycling is good for the environment  
**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

_All I had so far were endless beginnings_

It is the legacy of Saturn. The innocence of childhood, of beautiful dreams and a wish for a happily ever after.

It is the day the sigil of Saturn burns warm on your brow, the whisper of something in the back of your mind – sweet, wordless promises that you cannot quite make out but your heart recognizes.

It is the slow walk to the Queen's throne, where three figures stand, clutching weapons that crackle the air with magic. The formality is lost when one breaks ranks, falling to her knees before the beautiful, merciful queen, begging for your redemption – that things _can_ be different in this age. The other two turn their faces away, but you see regret lighting their eyes, too.

It is with purple light and ribbons you stand before them, clutching your weapon to your chest, and offer them a smile, that you blame none of them for the burdens that have been placed upon you. You hold the glaive before you and bow your head, your eyes falling closed.

The three talismans are held up, the queen holding up the crystal in cupped hands. You feel the warmth of the power and then the icy bone-deep cold of your place of rest – your limbs stiffen, and you did not know it was possible to be that still and not be death itself.

And when you are released from your case of glass and crystal, the whispering is louder and it is time to begin once again. And it is only when you swing the glaive down, destroying even the quietest, smallest thought in existence, that you remember how many times you have walked this road.

And you wonder if there is anyone left to tell of your grief, before you too are lost to another beginning.

* * *


	2. As We Know It

**Title:** As We Know It  
**Author:** Girl Who Writes  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Characters:** Sailor Saturn  
**Word Count:** 276 words  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Summary:** Saturn bows to her fallen monarch, her Glaive pointing to the sky.  
**Notes:** Written for LJ's misc fic challenge October prompt. Written on the spur of the moment - hopefully my writer's block is gone.  
I decided to make _Legacies_ a collection of ficlets based upon the duties of Saturn in the Silver Millennium, in varying perspectives. There will be at least one more part added.  
**Warnings:** Slightly gruesome description.  
**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

She stands on the battle field, her hair fluttering in the breeze. 

She watches the corrupted men of Earth slaughter their own people, their own animals. They are smeared with mud, with blood and with globs of flesh as they cut down everything they pass.

Saturn can see the madness of Chaos lit in their eyes, in their wild movements; the way the screams of people and animals brighten their eyes.

The stench of death is thick as Saturn looks around. The other planets have already fallen; there is nothing left except her, and this great slaughter of the last planet standing.

One man, his mouth smeared with the blood of someone – or something – else, looks up and sees her, his mouth splitting into a grin at the sight of the young girl. He is blind to the great weapon in her hand, the legendary Silence Glaive.

She offers him a cold look, one that shows the depths of despair, the horrors she has witnessed and will commit. He holds his dagger up, eyeing Saturn's body underneath her uniform – he lusts for her spilt blood, her eyes wide and congealing.

Saturn disappears in a flash of white-purple light, returning to the ruins of the Moon Palace, her boot heals clacking on the cracked marble that was once the floor of the Palace. She pauses before the corpse of Queen Selenity, cold and white as porcelain, her silver hair spilling in ribbons beside her.

Saturn bows to her fallen monarch, her Glaive pointing to the sky. And she turns away, to face the crumbling pillars of the Palace.

Saturn brings the Glaive down, and the world ends.

* * *


End file.
